Model
by shikatema2.0
Summary: Naruto is the best model at Konoha Modeling. But what happens when a certain black hair model from Uchiha Modeling comes? Yaoi Lemon SasuNaru or NaruSasu- havent decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YAOI- if you are homophobic I suggest you hit the back button and bury yourself in a hole(I mean that in the nicest way) : D LEMON- If you don't like lemons then the back button is your best friend too : ) Also if you don't know what a lemon is….Google is your best friend = D. BAD LANGUAGE- yes people, swear words are in here xD OOC- I always try to keep the character's personalities as close as possible but I slip every now and then. XD Plus technically all of this is OCC since Naruto and Sasuke aren't models : (**

**And now that I got that through XD I hope the rest of you enjoy! This is my first yaoi story and my first lemon story xD So wish me luck! I take all constructive critiques so don't worry about me getting mad at you for giving suggestions! **

**DISCLAMER- I (sadly) don't own Naruto, if I did Shikamaru and Temari would have already been a couple as well as Naruto and Sasuke xD. I also don't own DC shoes and any other references I will write about in the future xD**

***insertactionwordshere* = actions the characters are doing.**

**Important info- In this story Naruto is older than Sasuke which I think should be correct for the Manga/Anime, but the Naruto Wiki says they are the same age. This doesn't make sense since Naruto failed his exam 3 times sooooo work with it xD**

-------Naruto's POV----------

"No! Don't take it! Whatever you do don't take….my…..RAMEN!" He yelled as he woke up from his nightmare.

"What *yawns* what time is it?" he asked himself reaching for his clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Now fully awake, he grabs some clothes that were lying on the ground and his keys.

I'm lucking I take my showers at night or else I'd never make it on time…

He runs outside and starts his car, luckily the studio where he works is just around the corner. Tsunade was going to kill him if he was late…again. For some reason he kept feeling like he forgot something important though.

Oh well, it shouldn't be that important if he forgot about it. He concluded as he parked his car and went inside his workplace.

"NARUTO!"

"Fuck" he sighed as he saw Tsunade running towards him.

"YOU'RE LATE"

He looked at the clock "But it's only 7:57-I'm early for once"

"How many times do I have to tell you- you were supposed to come in early today."

"I…was…?"

"Yes idiot. You were supposed to get to know your new partner. Geez Naruto if you weren't such a good model I would of fired you a long time ago. Now go get changed."

"Yes sir"

He rushed to the changing rooms curious about his new partner.

So this is what I forgot about, but now I remember. Apparently Konoha Modeling is becoming partners with Uchiha Modeling. They were sending their best to work with Konaha's best- himself. He wondered who it was. After all, Uchiha Modeling was relatively new and Naruto stopped paying attention to his competition a while ago.

When he was done changing(his outfit consisted of black skinny jeans with a long sleeved white tee that showed off his muscles and abs perfectly. They toped his outfit with a belt that hung loosely and black DC shoes) he went over to the makeup and hair station. He was never one to enjoy wearing lots of make up so he was glad when they only covered his blemishes which wasn't much. Next they worked on his hair. His hair was naturally def-defying so they just added some wax to the tips to make his spikes more defined. Overall, he was really happy with this look- it was comfortable. He wondered what his partner looked like while he started walking towards the photographer.

"Hey Jiraiya"

"Hey twerp"

"So where's the newbie? Or is he already here and just blends in with the crew? Ha-ha I bet he is terrible with the company being so new and all. Right Jiraiya?" he joked casually around.

"Hey kid, turn around."

He did so and gaped a little- this guy was no average person off the streets. They guy was dressed almost opposite of what he was wearing. He was dressed with white skinny jeans, a black long sleeved tee, white DC shoes, and a belt(which hung the opposite direction of his) He had black hair and eyes that were just as black as his hair. I wonder where his pupils stopped around the edges of his eyes…

His partner walked passed him, purposely stepping on his foot only to continue walking by.

"Idiot"

"What the hell bastard?!"

"Oh did I do something? You just blended in so well I didn't notice you." He mimicked.

"Bas-"

"PLACES EVERYONE" Jiraiya announced.

He didn't care how hot the bastard was- wait did he just say hot? Well he had to admit, he was hot and he was his "type". Anyways after the shoot he would pay. Or maybe during….after all they didn't know exactly what type of shoot this was. He let out a chuckle.

"Move it Uzumaki, time to start." Yelled Tsunade seeing Naruto just standing there. Putting on his professional face, he stepped over near Sasuke- both waiting for directions.

"Okay, you two are going to be the classic yaoi couple. Naruto you will be the uke-"

"Whoa whoa Whoa. I'm not going to be the uke."

"Aw is someone embarrassed that they have to be the one on bottom?" he smirked.

"No way. All I'm saying is that if we were a couple- I'd defiantly be seme." He turned to face his partner.

"Oh ya? Why do you think that?" he questioned back raising an eyebrow.

"One, I'm older-"

"So what I'm taller"

"Two, I'm defiantly manlier than you."

"You wanna bet?"

"BOYS"

"WHAT" They yelled at the same time without breaking their staring contest.

"Naruto is the uke because he is shorter-not everyone in the world knows that you're older than Sasuke-wait how do you know you're older?" So that's his name.

"I don't know, I guessed." He sighed in defeat. So far whenever he had had to do a gay photo shoot (not that he minded- he was as straight as a circle) he has ALWAYS been seme.

"Anyways, for the first picture; Sasuke, I want you to head over and lean against the wall- yes right there- and I want you Naruto to head over to the opposite area. You two are at a club and see each other for the first time making eye contact."

** Woot! First chapter is up! If you have read my profile page, I'd told you they be short chapters. I'll be posting them as soon as I type/write them. Lol I wrote this while I was in school…it was awkward since I always feel like everyone is reading over my shoulder no madder what I do xD Anyways till the next chap. See ya! Also please review/critique! Thank you! : D BTW im sorry if some of the format is weird 'cause when i uploaded it to fanfiction it changed the format a little : /**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol so I hope you enjoy. Also has anyone else notice that when your accepting the guidelines and your looking at the ratings and you see all of them…but when you go to pick ratings for your story….they aren't there? xD fail!!!!bleh I hate typing xD**

-----Sasuke's POV-----

I swear to Kami that he is wearing contacts. No human being could have that blue of eyes. Earlier I hadn't noticed them. After all, the key to winning a staring contest is to not actually focus on anything.

"Perfect. Now I want you two to meet in the middle of the room keeping contact."

I walked towards the blonde and met in the middle waiting for more info.

"Now Sasuke, I want you to lift Naruto's chin as if you were going to kiss him."

He smirked at Naruto. Naruto was hating this.

He he…Naruto is looking kind of cute right now.

-----Naruto's POV----

Kami, he was going to pay after this. He was supposed to be seducing him not the other way around!

I will admit though, I'm hoping for a kiss picture. Sasuke was so close to him but not close enough. Also there were those eyes again. When I look into them, I feel like I'm falling into a black abyss.

He was so lost in Sasuke's eyes that he almost didn't hear what Jiraiya's voice until Sasuke moved away.

"..uto I want you to lean up against the wall with your left hand up and your left down- good. Turn your head slightly to the camera and look into it. Now Sasuke I want you to press your body against Naruto and lock hands. Naruto I need you to open your mouth a little bit and Sasuke I need you to look at his mouth and get closer as if there were milliseconds before you were about to kiss."

----3rd person----

"Shit its getting hot in here." Both boys thought at the same time. "Am I blushing?"

"Oh Kami- I wonder if he can feel my erection…wait a sec.- I feel his fuck." Thought Sasuke.

"Thank Kami that everyone is focused on our upper bodies." Thought Naruto.

"Now I need you two to make out." Jiraiya said. Both boys turned to him giving him a questioning look.

"What? I cant have you both pause while kissing- it won't look as real. Remember to be submissive Naruto."

They went back to their original positions and Sasuke leaned forwards. As soon as their lips met, Jiraiya started taking pictures.

It was like fireworks. When their lips met-they forgot that they were at a shoot. Lips and tongues met in a fiery battle for dominance. Their heart beats raced with each kiss. The need for air came too soon and they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"That was great! Alright everyone, that's a wrap!" And everyone then began moving cameras and lights around to pack up since this was the only shoot for the day. Everyone moved but Naruto and Sasuke. The two were both starring and trapped in each other's eyes.

"Ahem. Mr. Uchiha, your ride is here." Said the secretary Tenten. They awoke out of their dazed state.

"Uchiha….as in the Uchiha?!" Naruto said at almost a yell.

"Congratulation idiot for stating the obvious." Replied Sasuke.

"Dude your family like owns the entire Uchiha agency….why the hell are you working for it?"

"Its traditional in my family to work until its your turn to own it- and before you ask were not new. We've been around for years. Idiot." And an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Mr. Uchiha if you would let go of Mr. Uzumaki….i could lead you to your ride."

With a cough Sasuke untrapped Naruto from the wall. They both missed the warmth from each other's bodies.

"See ya later, idiot." Sasuke said before following Tenten out the building.

"That bastard…." Naruto said before heading out to the parking garage. He got into his car and went home.

**Ahhhh im so sorry!!! I told some people that I would have a 2****nd**** chapter up before I left for spring break (no internet) but I got really sick and slept almost 24/7 before we left. I was sick even before spring break -_-''''. Well I finally found time to write after I did some homework (stupid teachers giving homework during break) so enjoy the next few chapters! Also thanks once again to everyone who has faved/alerted me/this story! I didn't really think anyone would like it-especially on the first day I posted it! But you all know how thankful I am because I sent you all emails xD *is really excited because she doesn't get subscribed to a lot xD* I hope to not let you all down! **

**P.s- the chapters will get longer from now on and my author notes will be shorter! (unless you don't mind them being long : D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next few chapters are going to be hard to write since im not really sure where to go with them xD. When I thought of the idea for Models, I thought of the beg., the middle, and the end. But I have no idea of how to get from the beg. to the middle and the middle to the end. xD**

----Sasuke's POV-----

Sasuke sat on the couch. He had just finished getting rid of his problem that the shoot had created. He was confused how he had reacted so much to Naruto's touch. He reached up and touched his lips and remembered what it felt to kiss that idiot.

"He was so warm…" he thought but was woken out of his dream like state when he heard a door opened.

"Hello Sasuke. I take it the photo shoot went well?" his brother Itachi asked as he entered the room. His brother took over the company after their parents died a few years ago. Once of the reasons why Sasuke is still modeling and not running is because Itachi isn't much older than himself- although Sasuke doesn't mind because he likes modeling.

"Yes it did. Konoha modeling will be a great partner."

"And their best model how was he?"

"That idiot was good but extremely annoying." He blushed with the thought of Naruto.

"Oh really now?" he smirked.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Oh nothing….except that you like him."

"What!?! Why would you say that?"

"One- you blushed. Two- you didn't say his name. You only do that when you really dislike someone or you like them."

"How do you know that I don't that hate him?"

"The blush?"

"Hmph" he turned his head away from Itachi.

"Don't worry foolish little brother, your secret is safe with me." He said as he got up, poked his brother's fore head and walked out of the room.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

Was it really that obvious?

---Naruto's POV----

"GAH!" I can't get that bastard out of my head. He hit his head against the table. He couldn't even eat Ramen with ought thinking about Sasuke. Seriously he barely even knows the guy. Could this be the love at first sight that Hinata was talking about? She said that after seeing Kiba, she couldn't stop thinking about him and her heart would race faster. Naruto just thought of that as a major crush.

How she felt with Kiba, is how I'm feeling with Sasuke. Is this love? Nah, it just has to be a crush. Wait! I know how to solve this!

He grabbed his phone and called Kakashi- his agent.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi! I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is?"

"Can you find out what Sasuke Uchiha's number is?"

"That seems easy enough. Why?"

"I'll tell you after I do it. Actually you'll probably hear about it before ill be able to tell you."

"Hey don't go doing something that Tsunade will be able to yell at you for. I don't want you doing something stupid that she comes yelling at me for."

"Don't worry its nothing bad….as long as he says what I hope he will say."

"Well alright. I'll call you when I get it."

"Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Please don't take a week to do this." he asked knowing how lazy his agent was.

"Ha ha alright."

And with that he hung up and looked at the clock, counting the seconds Kakashi took.

------Sasuke's POV-----

"May I be excused?"

"You may"

Sasuke left the table and headed to his room. Kami, he hated his dinners. They were so formal and boring. Sometimes he wished his family wasn't so rich.

While lying on his bed, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.

I wonder when my next shoot with Naruto will be.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Excuse me, you have a phone call." A maid said.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." She said before leaving.

"Sasuke stopped before the phone. Speak of the devil- he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hello, Sasuke?"

"Yes, what do you want idiot?"

"Sorry bastard for interrupting your precious time. I was just wondering something."

"And that would be?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out…on a date."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this isnt what you all were expecting and im so sorry. As corny as it sounds i cannot express how sorry i am that i havent got a new chapter written up. Especially since i have it half written. Basically when i wrote most of this story i was on spring break, and when i got back all hell broke loose. Im still trying to pick up all the pieces from this mess up. I probably wont be able to upload/ finish writing till school ends which is soon! Im just way too busy and stressed at the moment to do anything. Im really sorry about it, truely. I would tell you about all thats going on but im not gonna start confessing my life problems to eveyone xD but if you really want to know, send me an email xD

So the next chapter was half written while i was on spring break several weeks ago and i also wrote some song fics during that time. I might or might not upload them to this account. I might just upload them to my other account or i will upload them to both, i will decide at the spur of the moment when uploading xD

Also thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! to everyone who fav this story or put it on author alert. Usually i send private emails thanking you all but i ended up getting so many, i was shocked!! O.O Which is also why i am so sorry i havent uploaded anything. But im very thankful that you all like this story! I hope that i will be able to get something up before school ends but if i dont, i promise that i will have stuff up straight after school ends.

*sends love and glomps to all* : D

xD


End file.
